Amistades peligrosas
by lobunaluna
Summary: Algunas amistades, según los padres, pueden ser peligrosas. Un licantropo y un vampiro no es una buena amistad... ¿O si?


__**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**__

* * *

><p><em><span>Amistades peligrosas.<span>_

El pequeño infante caminaba por el sombrío bosque sin la menor preocupación, su padre le había regalado una daga con empuñadura de oro y una hoja de unos 25 cm de profundidad. Para él, un tierno niño de 8 años, esa daga era como la espada de su padre y le permitía andar por donde quisiera sin el menor temor a salir dañado. Dado que ya era un "niño grande" y podía cuidarse sólito, aunque seguramente tuviera problemas con sus padres cuando se enteraran hasta que sector de ese bosque mágico había llegado.

No paso mucho hasta que escucho la risa de otro niño, feliz de encontrarse con otro infante se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido. El otro aventurero era un niño de su misma edad de cabellera azul y ojos turquesas vivaces. Estaba arrodillado junto a un arroyo, golpeando el agua para llamar la atención de los peces.

-¿Hola?-el menor se dio vuelta al notar que alguien le observaba.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Yo?-el pequeño miro su daga- busco un animal para demostrarle a mi papas que soy grande...-informo con orgullo- ¿Tu que haces?

-Cazo, papi me dijo que no me vendría a buscar hasta que sacara un pez por mis propios métodos...

-¿Enserio?-el chico le miro ladeando la cabeza- Pero así no sacaras ninguno...

-En realidad ya he sacado varios-informo el de ojos turquesas- solo que me dio hambre de tanto esperar...-comento mientras se sentaba- me aburro y me da hambre. Soy Milo, hijo de Kardia y Calvera, del Clan de la Luna creciente.-notifico inflando el pecho, para demostrar lo orgulloso que estaba de pertenecer a ese clan.

-Yo soy Camus Chasseur...-se quedo pensando un poco para ver si donde estaba había algún clan.- Mis padres son Degel y Sherapine...

-¿Los reyes vampiros?-el niño ladeo la cabeza, el otro asintió como respuesta.- que bueno... No vayas a morderme...

-Aun no puedo cazar, soy muy pequeño.-admitió a regañadientes el niño vestido con magnificas prendas de exquisitas telas.

-¿Quieres jugar?-pregunto el otro, vestido con prendas de algodón sencillo y suave. Camus noto que estaba descalzo y tenia las bota mangas del pantalón (como así también las mangas de la camisa) levantadas. -Mientras llega mi papi, podemos jugar un rato...

-¿No te molesta estar descalzo?

-Para nada, papá dice que tengo que tener unas piernas fuertes que cuando crezca, si quiero, me puedo poner botas, pero que por ahora refuerce las plantas de mis pies y ande descalzo.-informo con una tranquila risa.- ¿Jugamos?

-¿A que...?

-A las luchas.

-Nunca jugué a eso.-admitió.

-¿No?-pregunto abriendo sus ojos enormemente.- ¿Nunca jugaste a las luchas? Todos los niños del clan hemos jugado a las luchas, por lo menos una vez...

-Nosotros no jugamos a las luchas, realizamos deportes más civilizados...

-¿Quieres jugar?

-No se... papá podría enojarse.-admitió el chico- a mamá no le hará gracia si me ensució un poco...

-Solo un ratito si...-pidió Milo con una encantadora sonrisa, el otro termino desistiendo y comenzaron el juego.

* * *

><p>Camus estaba lleno de mugre, su ropa se había rasgado en algunas zonas dado que Milo no era bueno a la hora de controlar sus prematuras garras que se formaban ante la excitación del juego. Camus se iba a lanzar una vez más sobre Milo, que estaba en una posición de ataque, cuando noto que este se tensaba y parecía oler el aire.<p>

Milo se lanzo sobre el chico, creyendo que lo que había olido era una falsa alarma, pero una persona se apareció en su campo visual y lo aparto de golpe de Camus. Cuando ese sujeto intento atacarlo, una segunda figura se hizo presente y soltó un gruñido por demás amenazador.

Por un lado estaba Camus, que miraba sumamente preocupado a su padre (quien llevaba desenvainada su espada) y luego a su nuevo amigo que estaba en el suelo justo entre las cuatro patas de ese inmenso híbrido de lobo que exhibía peligrosamente su blanca dentadura.

-Solo quiero proteger a mi hijo-informo Degel, el rey de los vampiros, en esa región. El inmenso lobo miro un momento al niño que le sonreía entre sus cuatro patas. -No tengo intensión de lastimar a tu cachorro, Kardia.-El lobo retrocedió unos pasos y agarro a Milo de la parte trasera de su camisa levantándolo del suelo con cuidado.

-Adiós...-Milo se despidió con la mano, mientras su padre le llevaba sujeto entre sus agudos y peligrosos dientes sin hacerle el menor daño.

-Padre...

-¿Te hizo algo?-El hombre comenzó a revisar los raspones del muchacho.

-No, solo estábamos jugando.-informo algo fastidiado por el meta revisar de su padre.

-¿Que hacías jugando con un cachorro de Licantropo?-pregunto molesto- peor aun... ¿Que haces en los bosques de ellos? Esta prohibido entrar a los bosques de los licantropos sin autorización de ellos.-Agarro al niño del brazo, conduciéndolo hacia su corcel, y comenzaron a realizar el camino de regreso al castillo.

_Castillo de los vampiros._

El corcel se detuvo frente a las puertas de la elegante morada, un soldado vampiro se apresuro a tomar las riendas mientras el soberano bajaba del corcel con el infante.

_Salón del te._

-¡HIJO MIO...!-la reina comenzó a revisar los raspones del niño_. _-¿Quien te ha causado estas heridas?

-Estaba jugando con el hijo del jefe del clan de la luna creciente.-informo Degel en un tono severo.

-¿Licantropos ?-la mujer hizo una mueca de preocupación- Camus, no debes entrar al bosque encantado... menos si hay licantropos cachorros sueltos, ellos no se controlan como los adultos pudiste salir herido.

-Solo jugábamos...-se apresuro a decir, mientras su madre limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo de seda.- Milo es simpático...

-Milo es un cachorro y los vampiros nobles, como tú, no deben de juntarse con licantropos.-sentencio su madre, algo molesta- no debes acercarte a ellos, no son buenas compañías. ¿Entendiste?

-Sherapine, no dramatices-Degel se sirvió un poco de sangre en una copa- Solo era un cachorro y los miembros del Clan de la luna son nuestros aliados...

-Son licantropos y son impulsivos.-la reina dejo libre un suspiro, no quiero verte ni oír que te juntas con él de nuevo. ¿Entendido?

-Si, mamá-murmuro el niño, lamentando perder al primer amigo que realmente consideraba como tal.

_Ciudad, en lo más profundo del bosque._

A pesar de lo que creían los vampiros, todos los otros clanes y razas de seres extravagantes del mundo sobre natural, el clan de La luna creciente era el más civilizado y avanzado de todos los clanes. Los reyes pedían un comportamiento básico para todos los integrantes del clan y ese comportamiento debería ser respetado gustar o no.

Una vez atravesado el inmenso puente Milo, montado sobre el lomo de su papá, saludo a los cuatro guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la ciudad fortificada. Los hombres saludaron con una inclinación de la cabeza al jefe del clan y al, por el momento, futuro jefe. Kardia no tardo en atravesar la ciudad y llegar al segundo puente el cual conducía a una segunda ciudadela exclusiva para la familia real y quienes servían a esta.

_Sala de Caza._

La jefa del clan, la madre de Milo, estaba transformada en una inmensa loba de pelaje negro y se encontraba echada frente a una amplia chimenea sobre unas pieles de ciervo. La mujer cambio de forma, dejándose ver con un delicado vestido de algodón y sonrió a su cachorro que se acerco corriendo a sus brazos.

-¿Que tal la pesca mi corazoncillo hermoso?-le pregunto al niño, mientras lo tomaba en brazos y rozaba su nariz con la de él.- ¿Pescaste mucho mi cachorro adorado?

-Bien, saque muchos... pero como papá se tardaba me los comí...-informo el nene, mientras su madre le volvía a poner en el suelo.

-¿Paso algo más?-pregunto su padre, vestido con ropas de algodón también, mientras se acercaba a su esposa.- cuéntale a tu madre a quien consiste hoy...

-¿A quien conoció la luz de mis ojos?-pregunto la mujer sumamente tierna.

-A Camus, es el príncipe de los vampiros.-la mujer sonrió feliz ante la noticia- estuvimos jugando a las luchas. También conocí a su papá...-dejo de saltar y miro a sus padres- ¿Podemos ser amigos?

-Por supuesto mi vida, puedes ser amigo de quien quieras- su madre le acarició cariñosa el cabello- siempre y cuando te des cuenta que esa compañía es la correcta para ti.

-¿Que es ese olor hediondo?-pregunto, Kardia, luego de olisquear el aire.- Milo... vete a bañar, apestas a perro mojado.

-Si, papá-el nene salio con paso alegre y dando saltitos de la habitación mientras canturreada "tengo un nuevo amigo, tengo un nuevo amigo".

-Que buen niño tenemos...-informo Calvera, antes de buscar los labios de su esposo.- hay sabanas nuevas... recién traídas de Egipto...

-mmm... luego de cenar te atiendo mi cielo-el licantropo sonrió cariñoso- primero acostemos a nuestro manojo de alegrías...

_Habitación de Camus, castillo de los vampiros. Cuatro horas después._

Camus fue arropado por una de las sirvientas, quien se retiro apenas su madre hizo acto de presencia. El chico miro atentamente a su progenitora, quien se sentó al lado de él. La habitación era absolutamente sobria, con cada objeto en su lugar y posicionado de la forma perfecta y más pulcra posible.

-Hijo... se que no me exprese bien, pero una amistad con un licantropo no es muy segura.

-Si, ya entendí, no te preocupes-informo el menor mientras le daba la espalda a su madre- no hablare nunca más con Milo. Quiero dormir, buenas noches.-la mujer soplo las velas y se retiro de la habitación de su hijo.

-No debes ser tan estricta con sus amistades.-Degel le miro- es solo un niño.

-Degel, si es por ti... el niño andaría por cualquier lado... Sales de caza y nos dejas solos en el castillo.

-Sabes, comenzare a llevarlo conmigo-el hombre le miro- ya esta grande para andar siempre entre las faldas de mami...

-¿Que me quisiste decir con eso?-el hombre se alejo y no dijo nada.

_Habitación de Milo, castillo de los vampiros. Al mismo tiempo._

-Otra más. Otra más.-estaba Milo, mientras daba saltos en su cama.

-Ya... déjame pensar...-su padre puso cara pensativa- ¿te conté como fue que vencí a mi rival para poder tener la mano de tu madre?

-Si.

-Mmm... ¿Tiene que ser otra historia más?-pregunto Kardia, mientras una vez más metía a la luz de sus ojos bajo las sabanas.

-¿Besito?-pregunto Milo desde debajo de las cómodas y mullidas mantas. Todo a su alrededor era clara señal de que ahí habitaba un cachorro, dado que hasta en las paredes había dibujos y los juguetes estaban desperdigados por todos lados.

No importaba cuantas veces se ordenara la habitación, cuando Milo entraba en esta era seguro que todo terminaría patas para arriba. Kardia beso la frente de su hijo y luego hizo lo mismo su esposa.

-Buenas noches, cachorrito precioso-le dijo la madre con dulzura, antes de retirarse de la habitación e irse corriendo (una vez hubieran cerrado la puerta) a la propia.

_Diez años después._

-Uf...-el joven que miraba por la cornisa de la cima del edificio soltó un ligero bufido- aqui apesta a perro mojado-gruño- si no es mucha molestia, me espantas a las presas Milo.

-Perdone su alteza...-soltó el licantropo, mientras se ponía a su lado- pero usted solo huele a perro mojado, para todas las hembras y machos de otras razas mi aroma es irresistible...

-¿Que quisiste decir con ello?

-Nada...-informo Milo, de lo más burlón- ¿Tu mami sabe que eres mi amigo?

-No, y como no quiero comerme sus sermones dame el placer que siga ignorando que nos seguimos viendo a pesar que ella me lo prohibiera.

-nuestros padres eran amigos...-pregunto el joven licantropo de lo más tranquilo.- ¿Por que no llevarnos con ellos cuando salían "a cazar"?

-Si mi madre se hubiera enterado que mi padre iba a fumar habanos y jugar poker con el tuyo en vez de cazar como decía, de seguro le daba un ataque.-soltó una risa- todos tenemos una amistad "peligrosa" ante los ojos de una madre...-Comento Camus dejando libre un suspiro luego.- que bueno que mi padre me comenzo a llevar.

-Menos para la mía, mientras yo sea feliz y no meta en problemas... Ella es feliz.-Milo miro hacia abajo- ya encontré la cena... ¿Vienes?

-Claro.

**_Fin?_**


End file.
